1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oil seals and in particular to oil seals with axially outwardly extending boot sleeves with a dust lip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil seals are known which have been combined with axially outwardly extending boot sleeves with dust lips to exclude dust, mud, water, etc. to protect the seal through which rotating and reciprocating shafts extend, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,111, for example. However, these boot sleeves have always been a separate part requiring an assembly operation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a one-piece oil seal and boot sleeve having an oil seal portion with a sealing lip and with an elongated, shaft-encircling, elastomeric boot sleeve portion integral with the oil seal portion and preferably having an intermediate dust lip and an outer dust lip. It is a further object of this invention to eliminate the assembly operation required in prior art oil seals and boot seals, and to provide lower tool and part costs.